


Sunday Morning

by memorydd



Series: BPS Team Battle 2015 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, fluffy nijiaka is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorydd/pseuds/memorydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s waking up to Sunday mornings like this that Akashi secretly loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> fic number three of bps team battle

The soft sounds of birds and the morning rays of sunshine are what gently wake Seijuurou up. The curtains next to the bed flutter from the cool breeze of an early July morning. He breathes in deeply and exhales, eyes noting numeral digits on top of the drawer which reads 7:15am. He usually wakes up earlier than this, but it’s a Sunday morning and yesterday had been a long grueling day at work with contract issues and irresponsible employees. While he always manages to work everything out in the end, it doesn’t mean that there are never any bumps along the way.

Seijuurou sighs and shifts his body, only to find that an arm is laying on top of his chest. Turning his head to the side, he can’t stop a fond smiling from tugging the corners of his lips up.

Shuuzou is still fast asleep, which is to be expected as he very rarely gets up before Seijuurou does unless he sets an alarm for himself.

Today is a Sunday though and so no alarm is needed.

Today is a Sunday, and so Seijuurou is able to scoot closer to Shuuzou to brush his hair out of his sleeping face and observe the steady rhythm of his breathing.

Today is Sunday, and so Seijuurou is able to close his eyes and softly trace the outline of Shuuzou’s face—drawing each curve and dip and angle into his memory so that even if he does go blind, he’ll still be able to see and recognize this person by touch.

This person is the most important person in his life after all.

He feels a shift and opens his eyes just in time to meet grey hues still hazy with sleep. Shuuzou makes a sound in his throat as if testing if his voice works, before muttering, “Morning” with a lopsided smile. It’s a smile that makes Seijuurou want to kiss off that face.

So he does with a quick peck.

That action seems to dispel all the sleepiness from Shuuzou’s face and a short, breathy laugh sounds.

“You’re in a good mood today. Sleep well?” Shuuzou says, reaching out to ruffle Seijuurou’s already messy bed hair.

It’s a Sunday morning and the weather is nice, and so Seijuurou allows himself to be spoiled by leaning into that touch. “You make it seem like I’m always in a bad mood all the other times,” he frowns slightly. “But yes, I did sleep well.”

“Well, you scared the hell out of those guys from the IT department yesterday. They looked like they already wet their pants by the time they left the room.” His hand pushes Seijuurou’s bangs out of his of face, rough with playfulness.

Seijuurou automatically closes one eye as Shuuzou’s hand sweeps over half his face. “They were being irresponsible with no valid excuse. Punishment had to be deal out accordingly.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Didn’t say that what you did was wrong because they were pissing me off too.”

Then without warning, he pulls Seijuurou down so that his head was buried in that board chest. “Why are we talking about work this early on a nice Sunday morning anyways?”

“I don’t know. You were the first to bring it up.”

Without having to look, Seijuurou can see Shuuzou rolling his eyes. “That was kind of a rhetorical question.” A sigh. “Whatever, let’s just…stay like this for a while longer, yeah?”

It’s a Sunday morning, the birds are chirping, the breeze is gentle, the sun is warm, and Shuuzou’s arms are comforting like pillows and blankets and warm milk on a rainy day.

It’s not raining, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that Seijuurou would not trade this small moment for anything else in the world, and so in the embrace of what is love and happiness (two things that he, for such a long time, had forgotten what they had felt like) drifts off to sleep once more with a smile. 


End file.
